The Wrong Girl
by classy.faerie
Summary: taken over by dance lina
1. Captured by Fate

**_(A/N:This is the first chapter edited by my wonderful beta-reader Toddsninja. Enjoy my fellow readers.)_**

Name: Tira

Age: 17

Appearance: Long black hair with hot pink streaks and dark blue eyes.

* * *

"Kim I'm out of chocolate!" I called to Kim, my roommate, from my bedroom. I had been zoning out until I realized the absence of taste in my mouth. Such a fearful situation this was!

"Yeah and?" Kim's muffled voice sounded mocking and my deprived mouth suddenly went dry. She couldn't possibly be in a bad mood again.

"Go and get some for me." I whined. My legs were jelly and I couldn't bring myself to go and buy more chocolate bars. Besides, my bed was much too comfy.

Unfortunately, as soon as my words left my mouth, Kim flew into a rant, which, if I listened to correctly, mentioned many times how that if I was too lazy to go get chocolate bars, then Kim wouldn't bother to get some for me. After a few more tyrants about my demanding personality, I found myself quickly on to the crisp and empty streets of Japan. It wasn't so bad, I suppose, to do something for you instead of having to boss Kim around to do it for me.

The store I was heading to was a nice small candy story with few costumers and great chocolate. Smiling at the thought of finally buying my desired items, I took no notice of the creepy black van that pulled up softly next to me.

"Are you Sayu Yagami?"A deep voice asked from behind of me, startling me. I tried to turn around to see the face of the person who addressed me, but I realized that the person wore a mask to cover their face.

Not recognizing the name or the voice, I slowly, apprehensively, began to turn around, hoping to catch the guy's face, "No I'm-"

I had no chance to, however, as something quickly covered my mouth and noise. Before I knew it, I smelt something foul and my eyes began to sink until I was no longer aware of anything. The world had faded to black.

When I came to, I was lying on a cold and hard floor. I groaned as my eyes opened, or tried to open, as a blindfold covered them.

'I should have never let Kim force me to get my own chocolate.' I thought to myself warily. Now, if only I knew where I was.

"Well, look who's finally up." A masculine voice drawled.

I searched blindly, hoping the owner of the voice would speak once more, so that I could pinpoint their whereabouts. They must have been closer than I thought because my nose picked up the faint smell of sweet, sweet chocolate. I couldn't help but let my mouth water.

"Sayu, we have taken you hostage you so we can get the Notebook."

"A noffbok?" I garbled and gagged, trying to talk around the gag in my mouth. Then a thought came to me, why anyone would go to the extremes for a notebook? Why wouldn't they just buy another one?

"What?" The voice came again, pissed, "Oh right." The person came closer to me, and placed their hand on the side of my face, over the gag, "Just promise me you won't scream," As the person leaned closer, I realized two things, they were definitely male and their smell was overwhelming. Chocolate, and of the finest kind, I quickly began to drift back to the chocolate which waited at that beautiful store.

It wasn't until my mouth was empty and my nostrils free of the delicious scent that I realized that I could speak and, surprisingly, see. "Hate to break it to you, but I think you have the wrong person." I said smiling at the person in front of me, however, I couldn't make out their features; my eyes weren't completely free of the effects of the blindfold.

The guy I scoffed and took a bite out of his chocolate bar, "As if I haven't heard that before,"

"My name isn't Saya or whatever the guys who kidnapped me said. It's Tira."

"Yeah right."

I lifted my head to give this guy my famous death stare, _how dare he scoff at my awesomeness! _I got a good look at his face since he was standing in front of a window. The boy had long blond hair, which was styled in a girly way, and piercing blue eyes. My eyes soon shifted to the rest of his body, before I went too far, I noticed his hand. I felt my eyes widen and lock on the chocolate bar clutched in his hand.

"Hey!"

I snapped out of my trance when he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What do you want?"

The blonde scowled, "You said that your name was Tira and I don't believe you."

It was my turn to scowl, "Do you think that I go around, giving people fake names?"

I lay there on the ground waiting for him to answer my question. However, when he did nothing but scowl at me, I took this as a chance to speak,"Well since you made a mistake I would like to be untied. I've got places to be and chocolate to get."

As soon as the words left my confident mouth, his scowl turned into a laugh, "Do you honestly think I'm just going to let you go?" He took an amused bite of his chocolate bar, "Just like that?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I shut it closed again. Saying something smart won't get me anywhere. With one last laugh, the blond turned and left out of a strong metal door. The loud sound echoed throughout the large basement-like room. I was alone again.

An idea popped into my head after lying there for half an hour (or what I think was half an hour). I had almost forgotten about the small knife I always keep in my back pants pocket. Determined, I began twisting and turning for five minutes, until the knife fell on the floor with a loud clank. I quickly looked at the door just in case anyone heard that. When no one came to the door, I excitedly turned back to my small victory.

I stared at the knife wondering what to do next. Finally an idea formed in my head. I leaned on the floor and gripped the handle of the knife with my mouth. The gross taste of the handle almost made me drop it instantly. Once I was sure the knife was secure in my mouth, I sat up and dropped the knife in my hands. Carefully and slowly I moved my hands so that the knife was under the ropes and began to cut through them. After some careful manoeuvring I cut completely through the ropes restraining my hands. I rubbed my sore wrists and made sure to leave the ropes on my feet tied. I didn't want to untie them, start to walk around and have someone walk in and see me. I'm not that stupid enough to do something as reckless as that.

Bored, I went through my pockets to see what I had in them, hopefully something entertaining was in there. After a few seconds I had success! I had found 2 bars of chocolate, my DS, my PSP, and the charger for my DS. Looks like I could have saved all my trouble if I had checked my pockets sooner.

I decided to look around and get familiar with my surroundings. Using the dim light of my DS I saw a chair, a door, a very small window. Quickly, I looked for the most important thing in the room, an outlet. Once I had found it, I hopped plugged in my DS. I wiped fake sweat as I saw the red light on my DS stop its flashing. I leaned against the wall and tried to get comfortable. I put my chocolate bar in my mouth and turned the volume up, one of the most exciting things about Mario Kart was the sound effects after all!

It was long after a few hours that I felt my eyes start to close, Mario Kart forgotten on my lap.

Before I fell asleep one thought remained in my head,' Hmmm. This may not be home, but at least I've got my game. Maybe I could ask that blond guy tomorrow for some more chocolate and a charger for my PSP...'

However, I doubted he would be that kind. After a small amused snort, I finally fell asleep against the wall.


	2. Here to Stay

This chapter Sayu actually gets kidnapped and gets thrown in the same room with Tira.

Disclaimer: the usual

* * *

_Slam!_

Eyes wide, I searched for the source of the noise which had interrupted my sleep.

_Anyone ever hear of knocking!? _I couldn't help but think as I groggily sat up.

I quickly focused on the door, which had now closed once again. There appeared to be no other people in the room except for me and…a girl lying on the floor bound and gagged? Well, talk about surprises! To say the least, I was now fully awake and quickly I untied the ropes on my feet and treaded carefully to where she lay.

'_Is she dead?'_ I wondered. The girl was pale and I could tell she was having trouble breathing.

Panic formed in my stomach, she wasn't dead was she? With trembling hands, I grasped her wrist, nervously looking for her pulse.

...

Ah! There it was. I quickly came to the conclusion she had been merely knocked out, like I had been. She was a pretty girl with creamy skin and dark wavy hair. Her face was an innocent one, but from her figure, I could tell she was older than her face proclaimed.

"Why aren't you tied up?" I jumped when I heard the voice of the guy from before. Slowly, guiltily, I turned around to meet his furious gaze.

"The… ropes weren't tied properly. So they came undone when I moved." I lied, hoping he wouldn't catch the slight twitch of my eye. I hated lying.

"Really?" the blond drawled, an amused and cruel tone danced in his voice, "So that knife over there had nothing to do with your escape?"

I turned my head to look in the direction that he pointed in. My knife was lying on the ground next to the ropes.

"…"

'_Why did I leave the knife right next to the ropes?!'_ Panicked, I forced myself to meet his amused and cruel gaze.

"What's that on your mouth?"He spoke suddenly.

The question caught me off guard, what did I have on my face? Chocolate, of course! I lifted up my hand and rubbed at my mouth. When it came back to me, I noticed that, yes, there had been chocolate on my face. Can you say careless?

"Well Mr. Scary-Blond-Guy, it appears that your floor infected me with dirt."

Before he could say anything else, a muffled groan alerted me of the girl, who had been previously motionless, and the fact that she was now almost conscious. I carefully walked over to her, all the while looking at the blond. You never know what jumpy little blonds can do. She opened her eyes and stared at me confusedly; I smiled and helped her sit up. Her hands and feet were tied in the same way mine were. I reached for the back of her head, where I knew the knot to the gag would be.

"What are you doing?" the blond haired male sneered, taking a few steps toward us in a threatening manner.

"I'm taking off the gag." I answered, equally annoyed. The blond huffed but was obviously okay with my suggestion.

The girl groaned one final time before realising her mouth was free and began to speak. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Are you going to do your scary kidnapper speech like you did with me, Blondie?"I mocked, and he growled, sent me an intense glare, before turning his attention to the girl, who was now sitting up and trying to remove her bounds with much failure. I quickly walked away to watch from afar.

"Hello Sayu Yagami." The blond began to speak; a triumphant smirk adorned his face. He took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The girl, Sayu, shakily spoke. She was obviously nervous, and I couldn't blame her, it wasn't a party, getting kidnapped.

I rolled my eyes at the typical questions that she had asked, why did all the hostages ask the same questions? I hadn't asked those questions! Did that mean I wasn't a hostage? I released a laugh; I'm acting as if I'm not a hostage myself, what a weird situation this was.

The blond glared in my direction and I could see the girl, Sayu, turn to the source of the noise which I had just created.

"I am Mello," He, Mello, took another bite out of his chocolate bar, making my stomach quench in jealousy, I really wanted some chocolate right about now, "You have been taken because we need The Notebook."

"So your name is Mello?" I asked from across the room. He ignored me and focused on Sayu who spoke softly, and made me strain to listen in. I only caught fragments so I gave up after a while. It wasn't until Mello was in front of me that I realized that Sayu was knocked out again.

"When are you going to let me go?" I asked, hope filling my insides. They had the right girl now, there was no need to keep me here any longer. Right?

'Mello smirked and said, "You aren't going anywhere."

"What!" I fumed, "Why not?"

"There is no way that I can just let you leave," Mello said darkly, "You know too much. Outside sources may get information out of you."

"I don't even know what made you kidnap me! I don't even know where we are!" I urged. It was all true; I knew nothing except for the fact that they wanted 'The Notebook'

Mello shook his head, his features betraying the seriousness of the situation, "We are going to have to kill you,"

"Hell to the no!" I exclaimed, already there were gruesome pictures of my misfortune playing in my mind. There was no way I was going to be killed over nothing! "You're not killing me."

"What makes you think you can decide?" Mello drawled, an amused expression reclaiming his features once again. "In case you have yet to notice, you are the hostage here, and therefore, in a disadvantage."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "I'm staying."

"No you're not." Mello said sharply, looking like he wanted to hit me. "Like I said-"

"Yes I am." I caught him off, I would much rather stay here and live than be executed because of some stupid notebook. To make my point, I stood up and went for my stuff which lay safely on the floor. Once I had collected them, I looked pointedly back at him and added some swagger to my steps. "You're going to let me stay here." I said convincingly.

"What makes you think I will comply?" Mello hissed at me, his face contorting to that of a wild animal. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then I'm going to give you two choices."

"Really?" he mocked, and took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"One," I began, narrowing my eyes at Mello, "I stay here, _alive_, until you trust me enough to know that I won't say anything about this," I gave a moody smile, "or two, you die and I leave to tell the tale to the police."

As soon as those words were out of my mouth, my hands quickly flew to the knife in my pocket and pressed it snugly to Mello's creamy throat. However, not all things were in my favour, because at the same time Mello drew a gun from out of no-where and pressed it to my temple.

He grinned at me as he cocked the gun, "I'm sure you know that my bullet is faster than your knife."

"Pull the trigger and I cut your neck" I hissed out. I applied more pressure to his neck; making drops of blood roll down from it. It was a matter of speed now. I knew that there was no way I could move fast enough to evade his bullet.

He grinned at my challenge and began to slowly press the trigger, making the soft cricks of the gun toy with my ears. I reacted quicker than I thought possible I lunched at him, pushing him down in my wake as I raced to the door, which I dearly hoped would be unlocked. A shot rang through the room, fizzing by me as I reached the door. I crashed against it and it swung open.

I raced through the unfamiliar surroundings, taking turns here and there, tripping as I heard the sound of bullets sometimes near and sometimes far. As I took a sharp turn I crashed into something, or rather, someone. We both fell with a thud, me on top of him, and I couldn't help but groan at the impact. My head leg hurt like hell. As I tried to stand up, I realized that not only was my leg hurt, but it was impaled by my knife. I suppose that's why parents tell their children not to run with scissors, huh?

I painfully looked down to the person underneath me. I couldn't help but let my eyes widen. He had red hair and wore orange tinted goggles.

"Awesome goggles!" I exclaimed. Even thought I was running for my life and had a knife in my leg that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate cool accessories.

"Uh…thanks." The guy groaned and attempted to sit up, so I quickly rolled off of him. "Who are you?" he asked once I was off.

"Oh sorry," How rude of me, "I'm Tira and you are?"I asked, trying to stand up but the knife in my leg denied my command.

"Matt," he supplied, looking down at me confusedly.

"Hi Matt," I replied and noticed his gaze, "Before you ask I'll tell you. This blond guy named Mello was accidentally kidnapped me. I'm running because I held a held knife to his neck and started making threats and I crashed into you and so there is a knife stuck in my leg." I expressed happily.

"Okay…" Matt sighed, ruffled his hair and began looking for his PSP which he had dropped on impact.

"Can you help find my DS?" I asked worriedly, I couldn't possibly hope to escape without any form of entertainment on me. "I dropped it when I ran into you."

As if by magic, he seemed interested in helping me. Even thought I hated to ask for help it was obvious that I wasn't going to make my grand escape with a knife stuck in my leg. Standing was getting harder to do and my leg couldn't take too much weight so I had to lean on Matt for support. He grumbled something that I didn't catch, my vision began to swim, and it was then that I noticed a pool of my blood forming underneath me. To say the least, I met with darkness once again.

--

When I came to the first thing I noticed is the softness underneath of me. I threw a blanket off of me and tried to stand up. A sharp pain ran up my thigh and I remembered the happenings that led up to my knife embedding itself into my leg.

My right pant leg was rolled up to my thigh, which caused me to wince at the slight pressure. Looking down at my thigh in the same spot were the knife had been, there was wrapped with a large white bandage. I was alone and it was dark, but I was sure that I wasn't in the dungeon-like room I had been kept in before.

With my mind set on finding out some answers, I limped out bed and across the room to investigate. Hopefully I would be able to find something to eat, like chocolate, as my stomach complained its empty state.

I limped around for a small while, peaking into empty rooms and hanging on the walls for support. It wasn't too soon that I found a room with people in it. There were two people in the room, both male, and they were staring right at me. I recognized them as Matt and Mello.

"Hey buds." I said hesitantly, "What's up?" I limped further into the room.

"What are you doing here?"Mello glared, "I thought your door was _locked_." He glared at Matt, who only shrugged.

"I came to investigate." I clarified, "Seeing that I woke up alone in a creepy room with a bandage on my leg,"

Mello grumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch, "Besides, your friend was kind enough to help me out when I passed out, unlike you." I limped over to where Matt was sitting and gave him a thank-you hug which he awkwardly returned.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I said softly.

"You're welcome." He nodded at me when I detached myself from him.

With a smile I turned around to face Mello, who was silently watching my interaction with Matt, he frowned.

"Now I have to stay here." I chirped happily.

"_Why?_" Mello sneered, his expression read: _over my dead body_.

"I have to let my leg heal, remember?" I toyed, "Seeing as you didn't kill me in my sleep, you're letting me live right? So we're roomies now!"That said, I limped over to the couch that Mello occupied and took a seat.

It was then that I noticed the many bars of chocolate that were carefully placed into columns on the coffee table in front of me. Overjoyed, I picked up a bar and ignoring the death-ogle I was getting from Mello, I undressed the lovely chocolate and took a huge bite. I propped my leg up on table, not caring that I didn't have any pants on. Slowly, I leaned back and let out a happy sigh.

'_I think I'm going to like it here.'_

* * *

The story is far from over. What do you think of the story so far? It got pretty intense there in the middle. Now Tira is here to stay and everyone has just got to get used to it. I guess you all will just have to wait and see.

: P


	3. Big Impressions

Sorry for the long wait for an update. I'm going to summer school now so I don't have enough time to write anymore. The rating of the story will go up because of this chapter.

* * *

"If you're going to be staying here, you're going to have to follow the rules I give you." Mello grumbled at me. It finally dawned on me, as he spoke those words. Never mind about the rules. I was going to be able to stay!

"Yay!" I exclaimed, "Time for me to do my happy-dance." I proclaimed as I began to dance to a random tune. Ignoring the blank stares I was getting from both Matt and Mello, I went through my brain thinking of a song to dance too.

"Okay," I began, having already decided on the appropriate song to dance to, "I need a volunteer. You don't have to do anything. All you have to do is stand right here in front of me." I pointed to a random spot on the floor as I said this.

I didn't expect a response, so I grabbed the person standing closest to me, this person just happened to be Matt. I counted the beats along with my mental IPod and I opened my mouth to start to sing along with the singer.

"_Let's play a love game,_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Doin' in the game" _I began and I started to sway to the imaginary music inside my head.

"_I'm on a mission,_

_And it involves some heavy touching' yeah."_Still dancing, I grabbed Matt and pulled him closer to me.

"_You've indicated your interest,_

_I'm educated in sex, yes,_

_And now I want it bad,_

_Want it bad."_

I started to push my hips out to touch his unmoving ones.

_A love game._

_A love game."_

"Stop it." A voice growled behind me.

I stopped singing and turned around to face an angry Mello.

"Why should I stop? I'm not doing anything wrong." I challenged. I really wasn't doing anything wrong.

He sent me a look that said 'oh really' and spoke with anger laced tightly in his voice, "So I'm not watching you practically rape Matt over there?" he pointed with a wave of his hand, his movements betrayed his discomfort.

"I'm not _raping_ him." I exclaimed, offended at his wording, "I'm just dancing."

Mello mumbled something that I didn't quite catch, but I knew it couldn't have been something nice that just slipped out of his potty mouth.

"What did you just say?" I hissed between my teeth angrily.

"I _said_," He accentuated, "You're dancing like a stripper, or rather, a horny teenager." He mused, a tight smirk held onto his features.

"That hurts." I recoiled. It did tug at my chest, my dancing skills weren't that bad, and besides, the song called for a little sexual tension.

"Oh did it now?" Mello rolled his eyes as he walked deeper into the dark room, watching me as he went, "What're going to do? Your '_sad-dance_'?" he said, venom dripping with every word, "Does that translate to, oh, I don't know, a _lap-dance_?"

"You know what…" I said as I fuck you!" I pushed past him and ran into the room I woke up in. By the time I had shut the door and locked it, tears were brimming at my eyes. Being called a slut wasn't my cup of tea.

"You're just jealous!" I shouted at the door, where Mello was sure to be.

"_Of what?!_" Mello shouted, his voice muffled by the door between us.

Huffing, I decided that I wasn't going to hide any longer; I opened the door that divided us and looked him in the eye as I spoke, "You're just jealous that it was Matt instead of you!"I slammed the door shut again. My resolve melted. I couldn't look at his face anymore. My face heated at the words I'd said."Get out of my room!" Mello growled, avoiding my answer to his sarcastic question.

A smile grew on my face at the new information that he had unknowingly released.

' _Oh really? This is his room...' _I grinned wickedly and resisted the urge to release an evil laugh.

I started to walk around his room to become familiar with the new surroundings. The four poster bed shocked me a bit because it looked a little too nice in these room. Across from the bed there was a rather large vanity mirror propped against the wall.

_'That's not fair. His mirror is three times bigger-'_

Erasing any thoughts I might have had about the mirror, I turned my head and spotted a small dresser next to the bed with a lonely white lamp sitting on top of it. I wanted to look around some more, but the urge to rummage through his things as payback was becoming my new goal. The first thing I wanted to look for was some chocolate. I knew that this guy probably had stored some bars in his room if he was always eating it.

Smile fixed in place, I quickly began my search. It took longer than expected to completely look and search every place that I could think of for chocolate, but still I had found none. I was searching his drawer now, but as Mello's room seemed to be made up of shadows, it became obvious I wasn't going to find anything. Flustered, I looked towards the lamp I had seen earlier and turned it on.

"Ewww!"A scream left my mouth before I could stop it. The drawer I had been rummaging through was filled with many pornographic magazines. I felt as if I needed to burn my hands to cleanse them of touching such vile paper.

Quickly, I shut the drawer, turned off the lamp, and ran (which is very hard for someone who still is injured) out of the room. Unfortunately, before I could make it two steps out of the perverted room, I crashed into someone warm. Matt. We fell with a thud and I groaned in pain and sat up to nurse my wound before uttering an apology.

"What are you doing?" someone hissed above me.

"What?" I asked, confused at the sudden anger in whom I now realized to be Mello. Someone groaned underneath me and it was then that I realized that, once again, I was straddling Matt. "It's not what it looks like." I tried to clarify.

Mello rolled his eyes in obvious disbelief, "Was this another dance of yours?"

I stood up as quickly as I could. Forgetting the pain in my leg and about how badly the need to wash my hands was. I pushed past Mello without a second though and walked to the nearest room, which was thankfully not too far away.

Fortunately the room I had randomly chosen had a bathroom with a working shower. With a sigh, I dragged my heavy feet to the door, where I leaned up against the door to try and pull myself together.

'_What's wrong with me?' _it was worrisome, the way that I felt was not usual.

With tired determination, I decided to take a long hot shower to calm myself down. I twisted the crafty knobs and let the water flow as I took off my clothes, grimacing at my stabbed leg. I walked as carefully as I could into the blanket of steam the warm water had created and sighed as the warmth caressed my stressed self. After a long shower, I found myself with a clear mind and renewed confidence. I grabbed the towel closest to me and wrapped it around my dripping body.

It was then that I noticed I didn't have any clean clothes to change into. My eyes searched worriedly around the small bathroom for any evidence of clothes. To my dismay, I couldn't find anything at all. I decided it would be best to check the room; the owner would surely have some semblance of clothing that I could wear. I opened the door of the bathroom and poked my head out to check that no one was in the room before coming out.

A thought occurred to me, I hadn't taken my bandaged off while I had showered, so I looked down and, surely enough, noticed that my bandage was soaked. I rummaged through cabinets and found a first aid kit rather quickly. I changed the old bandage without much difficulty.

After putting the kit back I swiftly slipped out of the bathroom. The room was still empty so I moved calmly and without much of a hurry. I looked around and found an oddly placed door, to my surprise it was a closet. I grabbed a black and white shirt off of a hanger in front of me and closed the door.

I was now with some clothing so I went on to my search of the room I was in before this one. I wasn't quite sure as to where it was located so I figured it would be fine if I'd just open doors to every room that I was met with until I found said room. Luckily, the room was only a few steps away and I opted to open the door slowly in case there was someone else in the room.

Shirt still in hand, I placed it on the bed as I dried myself off. Absentmindedly, I began to hum out a song which had made itself known in my head:

"_I know you want it,_

_the thing that makes me, _

_what the guys go crazy for,_

_they lose their minds, _

_the way I whine, _

_I think it's time"_

Before I could continue however, a rather loud and forceful throaty noise startled me. My grip on the towel slipped as I turned harshly around to meet the source of the noise… who just happened to be a very angry and very startled Mello.

'_Fuck…' _

* * *

What do you think? Pretty random chapter isn't it? The songs that I used were 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga and 'Milkshake' by Kelis. See you next chapter!

:P


	4. Quick Thinking

First of all I want to thank Foxykitsuneyouko for reviewing every chapter of my story and for adding my story. Also I would like to thank ArtismyEmoLove and MELLOXxROXxXSOX for adding my story. Sorry for the long gaps between my updates. I'll try to speed it up.

*******************************************************

"Touch me and die."

"What?"

"Nothing…so what's up?!"

I tried to sound casual and carefree, but it didn't seem to work as well as I planned.

"Why are you naked!"

I couldn't think of anything smart to say so I said, "Why aren't you?"

"Why aren't I-what?"

"Never mind. I just got out of the shower so that's why I'm naked."

"And your in here because…"

This conversation is getting unnecessary and uncomfortable so I started to look around for a distraction. My eyes stopped at a dart board nailed to the wall. It had a picture of a pale boy taped to it. His picture had a lot of darts stuck to it so I wondered who that was.

"Who's that?"

I pointed in the direction of the dartboard. When he turned his head in the same direction, his eyes got this strange look in them.

"That's _Near_"

The way he said the boy's name made me shiver. I stood behind him, waiting for him to explain who Near was. I looked up at him and noticed that he was glaring at the picture. While he was distracted I hurried up and put on my clothes. The shirt that I grabbed earlier was long enough to cover everything, but it was a little tight so it clung to me.

I slowly walked towards the door, but when I touched the knob my nose picked up the smell of chocolate. My mouth started to water because I haven't had any recently. My eyes frantically searched the room for the bar. I nearly pounced on the bed when I spotted the prize laying on the sheet. Slowly I unwrapped the bar just so I could savor the moment. Somehow the sound of the wrapper pulled Mello out of his trance. He shot a death glare from across the room.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm about to eat some chocolate."

"That's mine."

"And I care, why?"

I brought the bar to my mouth to take a bite, but out of nowhere he tackled me.

"What the fuck Mello!"

The bar was knocked onto the floor by the force of the blow. Quickly I scrambled to grab it, but I felt someone grab my legs and start to pull. I really wanted the bar so I looked back and kicked him in the face. My foot hit his nose and it stated to bleed. He let go of my foot and held his now bleeding nose. I looked him in the eye and gave the bar a lick.

With a smirk I said, "Want it now?"

With an evil laugh I ate the rest of the bar right in front of his face. When I finished I noticed that his left eye started to twitch.

With a low voice he said, "That was my last bar."

"His fingers started to wrap around the handle of a gun that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

'_Fuck…'_

"Well that's my cue to leave."

I made a break for the door before he grabbed me. I pulled the door open and ran out into the living room. I stopped suddenly when everybody in the room turned and stared at me. I acted as if I didn't notice when their eyes swept over my body. I resisted the urge to cringe at the unwanted attention.

"Who's this bitch?"

'_Wow…I'm right here'_

I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped because they weren't talking to me. The question that they asked was directed at Mello.

'_When did he get here?'_

"Well, she's…uh…."

I jumped in and said, "I'm a stripper!"

"Is this true, Mello?"

Everybody, including me, turned and looked at him for an answer.

"Well…."

'_This isn't getting anywhere'_

I decided to talk for him instead because he might mess everything up.

"Yup it's true."

One of the guys walked up and looked me up and down.

"So where do you work?"

"Well I work at a place called…umm….Stacks."

"Where's that?"

"Well it's on third street."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Candy Cane."

"Why are you called that."

"Well first of all I always wear stripes. The second reason is that…well let's just say I treat every guy I'm with like a candy cane."

"Why don't you give us a little preview of what you can do."

I looked around and spotted an exposed pipe against the wall. I walked closer to the pipe and inspected it to see if it can support my weight. It looked weak so I decided to dance on it instead of climbing on it. I grabbed the pole and started to dance on it in the same way that I normally dance.

When I finished I saw that lot of the guys in the room threw a bunch of ones at me.

'_Wow that's a real self confidence booster.'_

All this scene needed was some cheesy dance music and it would be perfect.

"When did you get here?"

The question caught me off guard for a second.

"Well…why don't ask Matt."

"Why would I ask him?"

"Because he paid for me to come over here as a birthday present for Mello."

"Really?"

Everybody turned around and looked at Matt, who had just walked into the room.

"Why is everybody staring at me?"

"When did the stripper get here?"

"Stripper?"

"Yeah the girl over there."

The guy pointed in my direction. Surprise, shock, and excitement flashed on his face.

With a smile on his face he said, "You're a stripper?!"

If he keeps on talking everybody will know that I'm lying.

"Yes I am a stripper."

I gave him a look that said 'play along or else'. Thankfully he understood what I was trying to tell him.

"Yeah she's right. I did get her as a present."

"See I told you guys that I wasn't lying."

"You look familiar."

I turned around and looked at the guy who said that. I imminently recognize the guy as one of the people who kidnapped me.

"Well, I've worked at a lot of clubs, so you might remember seeing me from there."

The guy nodded, but I had a feeling that he was still trying to remember my face.

"Well everybody out!"

"What?"

"Before I leave I have to give the birthday boy a special gift."

I pushed everybody, including Matt, out of the room.

After I shut the door I spun around and walked back to the room I'm normally in. When I was in the room I yelled, "Mello, I'm sleeping with you tonight!"

After I said that he ran into the room with a black notebook in his hand.

"Not like that you pervert. Hey what's that?"

I looked at the notebook and saw that it was called 'Death Note'.

"Hey isn't that the notebook that Kira uses to kill people?"

"How do you know?"

"Well I've been following the case closely and came to the conclusion when I hacked into the police files."

"Wow. Hey I was wondering do you want to help us with the case."

"Your really asking me that."

"Yeah. You just actually proved yourself smart enough to help me."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy that you asked or mad that you just basically insulted me."

"Is it a yes or a no."

"Attitude much. Fine since you're practically begging for my help I guess I could take some time out of my schedule to help you."

"Thanks, I guess."

**********************************************************

Well see you next chapter! I'll try to update the story faster!

Hey that rhymed…

:P


	5. Home sweet Home

This chapter takes place on November 10, the day when the Japanses police comes and takes back the notebook. The story starts off with a dream. I also reveal the real name of my character in the same dream.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_CRASH_

_The sudden loud noise caused me to drop my controller on the ground. The sound of my character getting killed echoed trough out the room._

"_Hello?"_

_A loud scream was heard from my parents room. I hopped off my couch and ran towards their room. I turned the knob and poked my head inside. The horrible sight made me want to throw-up. The entire room was covered in blood and my dad was laying on the bed. My mother was on her knees in front of a strange man wearing all black. She looked over in my direction and had tears in her eyes._

_The man noticed that she moved and turned his head to look the same way. I tried to hide, but it was too late. He spotted me and came over to grab me. _

"_What's your name little girl"_

"_Honey, don't say anything."_

_The man let go of me just so he could go over and slap my mother across the face._

"_Mom…"_

_The man walked back over to me and grabbed my face and forced me to look at him._

"_I'm not going to ask again. What's your name?"_

"_A-A_ _Amy-Lynn."_

"_Well nice to meet you Amy-Lynn."_

_He let go of me and walked back over to my mom. He reached into his jacket and pulled out something shiny. He pointed it at my mother who was still on the floor._

"_Look away, Amy. I don't want you to see this."_

"_Shut up, bitch!"_

_I put my head down and followed what my mom said. Someone started poking my arm so I pulled my head up to look around to see who it was. The man took that chance to pull the trigger. The sound of the gunshot was deafening. My mom's brains splattered all over the ground and the side of her bed. _

"_Mom!"_

"_She's dead and so is your dad."_

_Tears ran down my face as I looked at both of my parents._

"_And now it's your turn…"_

I woke up from the dream just as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on me. I felt as if I was stuck in a freezer for an hour.

"What the f-"

"Happy Birthday!!!"

I sat up and look at both of their faces with a mad look on my face. Mello was the only one to get mad right back at me

"What the hell's your problem?"

"You dumped ice cold water on me!"

My bad mood switched to a happier one when I realized that it was my birthday.

"You remembered!"

Matt was the one to answer me this time.

"Well you were tell us everyday for the last 2 weeks so it would be very hard to forget."

"Okay where's breakfast?"

"Well we were kind of hoping if you would make some for all of us."

"Is that supposed to be fucking funny, Matt?!"

"Just kidding!"

"You better be…"

"Okay lets open present first."

"Okay"

I ran over to the pile of gifts the were stacked against the wall. I grabbed the small gift on the top and started to unwrap it. To my surprise it was 5 bars of chocolate.

"OMG who gave me this?"

"Who do you think."

"I already know its from you, Mello. I was just kidding."

I went over to him and gave him a bone crushing bear hug for the gift.

"Can you please let me go."

I let him go and went to unwrap another gift form the pile. The second gift was _Soul Caliber 4 _which was a game that I always wanted. I started to get happy when I noticed that it has already been opened and the disc already had scratch marks on it.

"What the hell, Matt!"

"Sorry I just wanted to test it out for you."

"Really."

I tossed the game to the side and angrily unwrapped one of my chocolate bars. I broke off a piece with a loud snap. There was only one more gift left on the ground for me. I too of the wrapping off of it and opened up the box. To my surprise the gift was a dress…I think. The dress that they got was strapless and looked a little too small.

"Hum…who got me this?"

"Well…it's from both of us."

"OMG I love it!!!"

"You do?"

"Yes it's perfect!"

I grabbed both of them and gave them another one of my bone crushing bear hugs.

"Okay, where's the food?"

"Well we couldn't buy you a cake so we got you a pizza."

Without giving them a response I walked over to the table in the kitchen and opened up the pizza box.

"Awww…"

"Well I hope you like it. It took me hours and many burns just to arranged the pepperonis around so that they read 'Happy Birthday'."

"This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

I held my arms out as a signal that I wanted to give another hug. Both guys backed off with scared looks on their faces.

"Before we eat, I'm going to change into my birthday dress."

I skipped across the room and picked up the dress before heading to the bathroom. I hurried up and took of the shirt I was sleeping in and switched it for the dress. The dress strangely fit me even thought it looked too small. I applied some makeup to my face so the it fit along with the dress.

"Introducing the new and improved Tira!"

I introduced myself since it seemed to fit the situation. I stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks great."

"Well it time to eat some pizza!"

I sat down at the table and started to eat my birthday pizza. By the time we all finished the food it was around noon.

"Now it's time for me to play my game."

"I'm playing too."

"I had a feeling that you would say that, Matt."

"Well I have to go downstairs and examine the Death Note some more."

Neither of us heard him because we were already concentrating on the game.

"You will never beat me, Tira. I've played this game many times and I knew every move."

"Well you don't know my moves."

We played the game for hours and I only beat him one time. We stopped when Mello kicked open the door.

"What the hell?"

"Come on we've got to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"The police are here to take back the notebook."

"Oh shit."

Without wasting anymore time all of us ran and hid inside the surveillance room.

"You guys have to get out of here."

"Mello we are not leaving you."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now get out of here."

"How? You blew up the two exits."

"Just take the fire escape and climb down the ladder. When you get outside run towards the car parked outside and wait for me."

Matt and I followed what he said and waited in the car.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Matt."

"I'm sure Mello knows what he's doing."

We turned back towards the building just to see it burst into flames. I opened up the car door and ran towards the flames. By time I got close enough a large piece of metal fell and cut into the side of my face. I ignored the stinging pain of the cut and looked around for Mello. Thankfully I saw him limping towards the door. When he got close enough, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. By the time we got to the car the cut on my face was bleeding more. I placed Mello in the backseat and climbed into the front with Matt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

If it wasn't for me he would be dead!"

"So you didn't think of protecting yourself, first?"

"No."

"So where are we going to go now?"

"I have an apartment we can go to and stay for a while."

"Okay, where is it."

After an hour of being on the road we finally arrived at my apartment building. It was fairly early in the morning so no one would be up to see us.

"Okay, you're carrying him."

"What?! Why can't he walk?"

"He's passed out."

Without arguing anymore he picked up the unconscious Mello and followed me to my apartment. I unlocked the door and had Matt put Mello down on the bed in my room. We both worked to clean his wounds as best as we could without a doctor. After I wrapped him up in a lot of gauze, I attended my own wound.

"Okay I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can sleep in my game room. There should be a bed in there."

"Okay thanks."

I watched as he left the room. I laid there on the couch and stared at the ceiling. The cut on my face was pretty so deep so I'm sure that it will leave a scar.

'_Well at least I'm back at home…'_

Oh yeah I almost forgot! I don't own any of the characters except for my OC Amy-Lynn/Tira. What do you guys think of her real name? Well don't forget to review!

:P


	6. What did I do?

Sorry for taking so long with the updates! I'm back in school and the homework has been heavier than usual.

So to anyone who still reads this…enjoy

Disclaimer: why do I still have to do this?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wake up, everybody!"

Still groggy and sleep deprived I slowly cracked open my eyes. The clock above the TV told me that it was seven in the morning. I pushed myself up so I could sit up on the couch and face whoever woke me up.

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"Yeah I do. We're wasting time. The longer we sleep, the further Near gets ahead of me."

I ignored what Mello said and stared at his face. I'm shocked and repulsed at what the fire did to it.

"Damn! Your face got fucked up!"

An angry scowl formed on his face, deforming it even more. He had a scary, even feral, look on his face.

"Well so did yours."

"Not as much as yours did."

"How would you know? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Before I could retaliate, Matt walked into the room, looking every bit as tired as I felt.

"Stop arguing over who looks worst. You both look pretty bad."

After he said that I turned in his direction and gave him a very evil smile.

In a very low and dangerous voice I said, "You're going to regret saying that in a couple seconds."

Before I could touch him, Mello told both of us to stop acting stupid.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

"Okay, today I'm going out to get my picture back from Near."

"Why does he have you picture?"

"It's a long story…"

"Okay…so how are you going to get in?"

"Well I know someone who works with him."

"Really?! What's his name?"

From across the room Matt shouted, "You mean _she."_

A wide smile grew on my face.

With a playful tone in my voice I said, "She? You're fucking someone on the side and you didn't tell us!"

"I'm not sleeping with her."

"Right…"

I winked my eye at him, as if I knew something that he didn't.

"…"

With a mad expression on his face, Mello turned around and walked out of the apartment.

I turned to Matt and said, "What's his problem?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing my old DS. I walked back towards the couch, sat down and tried to fall back asleep. I must have been sleeping because the next thing I felt was a punch in the arm.

"Oww! What the fuck?"

"I thought I told you to get your lazy, good-for-nothing ass up!"

'_Damn…that hurt.'_

I looked up and saw a very pissed off Mello staring back at me. He had this look in his eyes that I didn't like, it looked very unstable and unpredictable.

"He thinks he's so much better than me!"

I kept my mouth shut and listened to him rant about Near.

"He acted so smug."

I sighed in boredom because I did not want to hear someone talk about their problems. Apparently sighing is a bad thing to do when a certain someone is pissed off. Sighing earned me a hard smack in the face. I hissed in pain because he hit the still healing wound on my face. Anger was bubbling inside me and raging like a storm. My side of my face stung from the slap.

"You got something to say, _bitch_?"

'_Yeah I do. Why the hell are you acting like a bastard!'_

I opened my mouth to say something, but common sense told shut it back. I shook my head and watched him walk out of the room.

'_What the fuck is his problem?!'_

I kept sitting on the couch and listed to the very loud conversation in the next room.

"He just sat there."

"Really, what else is new?"

After Matt said that, there was a loud crashing sound that echoed throughout the apartment. I walked over to the door and slowly opened the door. A gasp escaped my lips before I could stop it. I had an instant flashback to when I was young and staring at my parent's dead bodies. Matt lay unconscious on the bed in the room, with blood on his face. Black dots danced across my eyes, but I chased them away with a blink of an eye. I ran over to the side of the bed and looked at a bloody Matt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! How could you do this to your friend!"

Anger and disbelief shined in my eyes.

"Just shut up, bitch and clean this up."

My nails dug painfully into the palm of my hand. Without saying another word, he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I just sat down on the floor and stared at the door.

'_What did that explosion do to him…'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll see if I can make the other one longer...

Well there's a cliffhanger, I think.

Review and read the next upcoming chapter!

;P


	7. Smiles of Pain

I'll try to speed it up with the updates because I've got about a couple more chapters in mind. I'm going to change the rating on this story because of the cursing and the abuse. Before I forget, I'm starting to look for a beta-reader because I need someone else's opinons (other than my own) whenever I write a story. So if you are a beta-reader, send me PM or leave a review responding to the request.

Okay well...on with the story!

Disclaimer: Fuck This!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_This used to be a funhouse,_

_But now its filled with evil clowns…_

_-Pink, Funhouse_

"Ugh. My head…"

The sound of someone's voice pulled me out of the rage-filled haze my mind was in. Hesitatingly, I turned my head around and looked at the bed. Relief washed over to me when I noticed Matt moving.

"I thought you were dead!"

With a weak smile he said, "It takes a lot more than a couple of bruises to kill me."

I just shook my head, feeling pity for him and me.

"What the fuck was wrong with him yesterday?!"

"Well…whenever he makes any contact with Near, he gets like that."

"And why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I forgot?"

I just chuckled at him and headed towards the door. A small smile started to form on my face when I heard him turn on the Wii.

'_Apparently nothing can stop that boy from playing video games…'_

I held my head down and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Not everyone can live off of chocolate and video games.

"While you were wasting time sleeping, I went out and found something for you guys to do."

My head snapped up and looked at Mello. I stepped back a little because I was still a little scared of him. I noticed right away that his eyes didn't have the same unstable look from last night.

"Oh really? Thanks, I'll make sure to get right on it."

As if he didn't notice my sarcasm, he continued to talk.

"I have placed many cameras in Misa Amane's house and I want you guys to monitor everything that she does."

"Why her?"

As if he was amazed at my stupidity he said, "Because all signs point to her being the second Kira."

I just walked past him and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting something to eat."

"Your wasting time."

Ignoring what he said I continued to prepare a bowl of cereal for me to eat. Carefully I set the filled bowl down on the table and sat down to eat it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll start after I'm done eating."

With an angry grunt, Mello stormed out of the kitchen, probably to go and look for Matt. After eating my breakfast, I washed the bowl and settled down on the couch in the living room to start watching the cameras in Misa's house. I didn't even notice that the computers and screens that I was using was obviously stolen.

After staring at this hyper blonde walk around her house for a couple of hours I started to wonder why it was so quiet in here. I got up off the couch and walked towards the game room. I opened up the door and expected to see someone in there. To my surprise, the room was empty. Repeating the same process with the other rooms I realized that I was alone. I walked out of my room and walked back towards the living room.

"And why aren't you watching the screens?!"

I jumped a little when I hear a voice come out of nowhere.

"Oh shit. Don't scare me like that, Mello."

He just shot me a death glare and walked away. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to where Matt was standing. I winced when I got close enough to him because I could see the damage that was done to his face. His nose looked crooked while the cut on his forehead turned a yellowish color.

"Do you want to go to a doctor?"

"Why? It's nothing. I'll heal…_I always do_…"

I wanted to pester him more about getting checked out, but decided against it. There was something in his voice that really made me feel sorry for him.

"When did you leave and where did you guys go?"

"Well we left in the afternoon and I had to follow some bubbly Japanese girl for the rest of the day."

'_They must have passed by me without i ever noticing it.' _

"Get out! Really? I had to watch her walk back and forth in her apartment for hours."

"That sounds a whole lot easier than what I had to do."

"How was it harder than what I had to do? All you have to do is watch her and stay out of sight. How did you have trouble with that?"

Before he could answer the deafening sound of a gunshot rang throughout the room.

'_What if the neighbors heard that?'_

I was about to turn around, but was stopped when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked at Matt, who was still standing next to me, with a questing look on my face. He looked right back at me and mouthed the words, _Brace yourself._

'_For what…'_

I got my answer when I felt my body getting pushed forward. Pain shot throughout my body when it collided into the wall. The concrete dug into my face and cut into my hands. I opened eyes and found myself looking at Matt. He had the same pain-filled look that I probably had on my face.

The hand on my shoulder started to clench harder, causing the nails to dig painfully into my skin. Anytime I tried to open my mouth to speak I had the shut it back because the pain was too great to endure. I didn't even try to think of the other things that was probably broken. Matt was the only person brave enough to talk and break the harsh silence that we were in.

"Mello, calm down."

'_Matt, shut the fuck up!_'

The hand on my shoulder shifted to grab my arm just so he can spin us around to face him. My back was slammed onto the wall and I winced at the pain.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down?"

'_Shit…'_

"How can I calm down when you guys are wasting time by talking about bullshit!"

I opened my mouth to explain, but I shut it back. Apparently he saw that so he punched me in the stomach. My body threatened to crumple onto the ground, but I had to clench my teeth and bear the pain.

"You both have something to do and I don't see you doing it!"

Tears started to roll down my face before I could stop them. The tears mixed with the blood running down from the various cuts on my face. Red tears dropped and landed on the collar of my shirt.

With fake sympathy, Mello said, "Aww. Is the little bitch crying?"

He started to laugh at me after he said that. It wasn't a ha ha type of laugh, it was a truly evil sounding laugh. He let go of both of our arms and threw us down on the ground.

In a ultra fake sweet voice he said, "Now don't let me catch you guys off task again, or else there will be hell to pay."

After he said that, Mello walked out of the room and into my room, that I had kindly let him sleep in when he was passed out a couple days ago. I just lied on the ground and stared up at the ceiling, just trying to ignore the gut-wrenching pain.

"Come on, you've got to get up. Just grit your teeth and smile through the pain. That's what I do."

I listened to Matt and nearly cried out when I slowly got off the ground.

"Okay let me just get the first aid kit out of the bathroom."

I limped over to the bathroom because I landed on my leg when I got thrown onto the floor. I grabbed the kit and walked back towards the living room. I sat down next to Matt and opened the box in front of us. I grabbed on of the bottles of alcohol and put it on every one of the cuts and my face and hands. Ignoring the burn, I pulled out a box of bandages and put one on every cut. A roll of gauze had to be wrapped around my leg and it had to be placed over the large cut (from the explosion) because it was bleeding again. After I finished I took a clean towel and wiped off the rest of the blood off of me.

I turned to face Matt and started laughing because he looked like a mummy. His hand shot out and covered my mouth, cutting off a laugh. He put his finger in front of his mouth signifying that I had to be quiet. He retracted the after I nodded in an understanding.

"Well…lets get back to work."

He and I walked (and limped) over to the couch to watch Misa again. She appeared to be sleeping so we just sat there watching her sleep. After doing that for a couple of hours, I started to get tired. So I suggested that we take turns sleeping and watching the girl.

Matt just looked at me, which caused the screen to cast shadows on his face and said, "Is sleeping really worth it?"

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head yes.

"If I'm tired all day, that means that I won't be able to do my work. So this plan has long term benefits."

He just shook his head at me and went back to looking at the screens.

"Whatever. Just wake me up in an hour."

He mumbled something, while simultaneously taking out my old PSP out his vest pocket. I looked at his fuzzy beige vest and striped black and white vest for a second.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a weird fashion sense."

"Nope."

With a smile, I fell into a somewhat fitful sleep.

'_I really hope that I don't regret doing this.'_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Another chapter containing abuse. I don't like hurting my character, but it all ties into my story line. Don't start thinking that all updates will be this fast.

Don't forget to review!

;P


	8. Scream for Me

This chapter is actually longer than all of my other ones. It took up over 10 pages when I typed it up. Okay, I started to give the chapters titles and some of them may not make sense. I kind of like how they sound and I really can't come up with good names for chapters. The offer for the beta-reader is still open so…feel free. I think I'm going to start each story, for now on, with a song thatI think will apply to the story. I've never said this much before in the beginning of a story...hmmm. That makes me think...

Anyway…enough of this.

On with the fanfic!

Oh yeah, before I forget: The memories in this story is the bold/italic! The words that are just in italic are Tira's thought's.

Disclaimer: death to disclaimers!! *insane laughter*

**Also: ONLY CHECK FOR UPDATES ON THE WEEKENDS!** That's the only time when I can add more chapters.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_It waits till the midnight hour to come_

_To torture me for the wrong I've done_

_It just sits there and stares me_

_And it won't let me get any sleep…_

_At first I was scared when_

_I looked at his eyes_

_But now that I know him _

_I'm not that surprised_

_I'm just waiting on the sun to rise_

_Oh how I wish that old sun would rise_

_-Gnarls Barkley, Boogie Monster_

"Wake up!"

The panic in Matt's voice was all I needed to hear for me to wake up immediently. I expected to see a very pissed off Mello looking at me, but when I looked around no one was there.

"What do you want?"

I may have said that a little more harsh than I wanted to, but I just got woken up for no apparent reason. The hurt look on his face confirmed my previous thought.

"Remember when you told me to wake you up in one hour, so we take shifts watching Misa?"

"Yeah…why?"

With a sheepish grin on his face he said, "Well I kinda fell asleep."

I resisted the urge to hit him upside the head.

"What! How long was I sleeping?"

"…5 hours…"

My mouth just hung open and no sound came from it.

After picking my words carefully I asked, "Has he woken up yet?"

"Yeah."

"And did he see me sleeping?"

"I feel so sorry for you."

The world around me slow down and became silent. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I felt as if my life was about to flash before my eyes. Out of nowhere I heard Matt laughing at something.

"What's so funny?!"

"I'm just messing with you."

Shock, turned into surprise, which in turn sailed straight into anger.

"Who jokes like that!"

"I do."

As the laughter died down, we both went back to watching the screens. I glanced over at the clock above the TV and saw that it was about to be five in the moring. My bedroom door made a loud creaking sound when it slowly opened.

"Good job, you guys. You learned how to follow directions."

I rolled my eyes at his Mello's comment.

"Okay, status report."

I was the first to answer.

"Well we've been watching her all night and she hasn't done any thing suspicious or Kira-related."

"Good job. You guys can take a break from watching the screens now."

With a sigh of relief, I got up off the couch and headed towards the game room along with Matt. Immediantly when I got in there I laid down on the bed and prepared to take another much needed nap. I needed enough energy to keep me going for the rest of the day. I just shut eyes and slowly fell into a dream-less sleep.

When I awoke the clock next to the bed said that is was noon. I sat up in the bed and got up. When I passed by a mirror, I noticed a piece of paper stuck to my shirt. I pulled it off and read it aloud.

_Tira-_

_When we get back, I expect to see you in the living room watching those screens._

_-Mello_

"Yeah, yeah I know."

After throwing the note away, I went into the kitchen and made a quick lunch for me to eat. Carefully I waked towards the couch, maneuvering around the various obstacles in my house. When I finally reached the couch, I sat down and put my food down. I pushed the button on the screen and started to eat while I waited for it to turn on. The screen glowed white for a second before stopping at the main screen. I looked at the choices that the screen gave me and got confused. There where 2 different boxes that I could choose. If one of them led to the cameras in Misa's house, where would the other led?

I picked the second one and the screen went black. I watched as a room slowly filled up the screen. A red button was flashing in the corner of the screen.

'_Is it recording something?'_

It took a little while for me to notice that I was staring back at my own self.

With a small laugh I said, "What is this?"

My body immediately broke out in a cold sweat. I realized that there was a camera in this screen and it has been recording everything that happens in this house. I didn't even need to think about who would do something like this. I already knew. There was a toolbar at the bottom of the screen that held many saved videos. I clicked on the most recent video and waited for it to play. I sat there and watched the events that happened last night. I still cringed at the part when I slammed against the wall. When the video was almost at the to ending, I noticed that the last thing that it had recorded was me and Matt passed out on the couch. I was about to enter full panic mode, when a positive thought popped into my head.

'_He probably hasn't even seen the video yet.'_

I looked to the side of the video to see if it has been viewed by someone other than me. My heart sunk when I saw that it had already been looked at and because I also heard the front door open. As quick as humanly possible, I clicked out of everything and pulled up the screen that showed Misa's house. I felt as if I just got away with murder. My victory was short-lived when a sharp pain erupted from the base of my skull. My body fell forward and slammed onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of my lungs. Blackness started to cloud my vision and I let the sweet darkness take me away.

When I finally came to all I saw was darkness. I started to panic because I thought that I was blind. Bright light shined into my eyes when the blind fold was ripped off. It took my eyes a while for it to adjust to the light.

"You guys thought that you could just slack off and I wouldn't find out about it!"

'_Where am I?_

I was still a little lost about where I was so I turned a deaf ear to what Mello was saying. A large picture of a dark forest had me realize that I was in my own room. A harsh slap in the face pulled me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. While ignoring the pain, I tried to move my arms and legs. I was unable to because they were tied to base of my bed. I started to wonder where Matt was, because he was sleeping to. It wouldn't be fair if I was the only who got hurt for something that we both did. My question was answered when I saw him on the opposite side of the room. I started to get worried because he didn't seem to be moving much.

"Umm…what happened to him?"

"Oh him? We just had a little fun."

'_Fuck…'_

"Where was I? Oh yeah. Both of you need to learn that I own both of you. You're my property."

'_What?! Own! How dare he…'_

I remember what he said yesterday about there would be hell to pay if we slacked off again. The fear that I was feeling was strong and never ending. I should have just listen to my common sense and kept my mouth shut.

"But we watched the girl, just like you said."

A quiet voice across the room whispered, "Tira don't…"

"Your going to pay for your laziness. Just like Matt did."

'_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry…'_

I starined against the ropes that held me tight. I ignored the stinging pain of it digging into my wrists and rubbing them raw.

I held my head down, drowning in self-pity and defeat. My chin was grabbed forcefully and pulled up. I stared into the angry eyes of Mello and felt my insides turn cold.

With an evil smirk on his face, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Scream for me."

That's when the pain started.

When the first bullet pierced through my leg, I screamed in pain. Tears came fast.

In a meek voice I asked, _"Why???" _

"You brought this upon yourself."

I just hung my head in defeat. My leg was bleeding nonstop and the pain is unbearable. The temperature of my body continuously switched between hot and cold. The blood flowed out of my body at a slow and steady pace. My mind started to drift and wonder what did dying feel like. I felt myself hovering on the edge of conciousness. I barley felt someone wrapping the wound on my leg.

With a laugh I heard Mello say, "I don't want you dying before I'm done with you."

'_Damn it…'_

"While you were just sitting there, staring into space; I was talking about all the things that I expect to be done. If Near beats and it's one of you guys fault, you're going to wish that you were dead."

Well since he's done talking, he'll let me go soon. Right?

Wrong.

The heel of his boot pressed down on the bandage on my leg. The pain I felt was off the charts. Wishes for unconsciousness continuously plagued my mind. The soothing blackness never came. I just have to stay awake and feel every bit of pain inflicted on me. Not having anything else to do, I just shut my eyes and tilted my head up towards the ceiling. Tears continued to run down my face. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in agony. The shoe was lifted shortly after, but the pain kept going strong. My body shook with the quiet sobs that I tried to hide. Mello walked away from me and approached the heap on the floor named Matt. He kicked him in the side just to wake him up.

"I want you to watch me do this."

Matt just pulled himself off the ground and leaned against the wall. Mello pulled out a knife and walked back towards me and leaned down to cut the ropes that bound me to the bed. The smell of chocolate radiated off of him and I remembered the first time when I met him. A small smile grew on my face as I let the memory take over.

**"_What? I can't understand you. Oh sorry. Let me take that off for you so you can talk. Just promise me that you won't try to bite your tongue." _**

_**I nodded my head in response. When the boy leaned over me to take the gag off the smell of chocolate overwhelmed me. My mind started to drift back to a time when I had a bar in my mouth. When my mind can back I noticed that I could once again talk and see.** _

**"_Hate to break it to you, but I think you have the wrong person."_**

**"_Oh really. What makes you so sure?"_**

**"_Well my name isn't Sayu. It is Tira."_**

**"_Yeah right."_**

_**I lifted my head just to give this guy my famous death stare. I got a good look at his face since he was standing in front of the window. The boy had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. My eyes soon shifted to his hand. They locked on the chocolate bar that was clutched tightly in his hand.**_

Back then he actually looked a little innocent and nice. He wasn't this hate-filled monster that stands in front of me today.

'_What happened? What changed?'_

This makes me wish that I can travel back in time just so I can prevent myself from even leaving Kim's house. Just to spare myself from all of this pain and despair. I snapped back to reality when I felt a knife cut off all of my clothes. The tears started up again and they were going stronger than last time when I realized what he intended to do. I begged and pleaded for him not to do this, but he didn't want to hear to any of it. When my body was thrown on my bed, I remember what Matt said to me yesterday.

_**Matt just looked at me, causing the light from the screen to cast shadows on his face and said in a low voice, "Is sleeping really worth it?"** _

This pain isn't worth it! Why did I have to go asleep?!

My arms and legs were tied to posts of my bed with more pieces of rope. I tried to move, but the rope bound me to one spot. I forced my head to turn in the direction to where Matt was sitting. He had a sad look on his face when he made eye contact with me. I turn away because looking at him is making me feel even more sad. I stared at the ceiling of my room for the second time today and listened to the sound of footsteps approaching the bed.

'_Somebody please help me…'_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Another one of my evil cliffhangers and abusive chapters! I don't know why I make Mello so mean and abusive. I'm pretty sure everybody already knows what's going to happen to Tira without me ever telling you. Well then the next chapter may surprise you. If you still want to keep on reading, see you next chapter! The only reason why the updates have been fast is that I actually have alot of inspiration and it's the weekend. Like I said before don't think that all updates are going to be this fast.

_PS. A hint for the next chapter is…Japan_

;P


	9. Craving More

Time for another ultra awesome chapter of my story! Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to have this up by Saturday, but I didn't have enough time to do this. Anyway enjoy…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tilt your head back and close your eyes…_

_-N.E.R.D., Anti Matter_

There was no point in trying to escape. The rope was too strong and held on to the bed post. The room filled with sound of sniffling and loud sobs.

"Why me?!", I screamed out.

I jerked my head side to side in a pathetic attempt to escape. I glanced over to the side of the bed and looked at Matt. My eyes were filled with tears as I stared at him.

"Help me."

He just gave me one final sad look and then turned away. I stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Matt!!!! Look at me!"

He just kept looking in the other direction as if he didn't hear me. I just laid there and cryed even harder because there was nothing that I can do to get myself out of this situation. When I looked up again I found myself staring into 2 hate-filled blue eyes. I just sunk into the bed in defeat.

"I don't even care anymore. Do whatever you want."

With a smile he said, "Aww…your no fun."

I just looked at him with a blank look on my face.

With a smart look on my face I replied, "And what would you know about fun, Mihael?"

If looks can kill, I would be dead a hundred times over. The look on Mello's face was priceless. I almost immediately expected to get a slap or punch in the face. I just laid there and waited for some form of pain to be inflicted, but nothing came. The only thing that happened was that Matt got kicked out of the room.

'_Okay…that's either a very good thing or a really bad thing.'_

When the door was shut again, Mello walked back over to the bed and pulled out the knife from earlier.

'_Ah shit, he's going to kill me!'_

Instead of stabbing me, he just started to run the knife up and down my leg. I shivered when the cool tip of the knife made contact with my heated skin.

'_What the…'_

"So you know my name. Well I'm not surprised you found out, Amy-Lynn."

"But how?"

He just ignored my previous comment and continued on what he was saying.

"How did you even find out my name anyway?"

"Well…remember when we all ran into the surveillance room, after you blew up the other 2 exits to the mafia building."

"Yeah."

"After you chased Matt and I outside to climb down the fire escape; I stayed behind and listened to what happened through the door."

"Really."

"Yeah. I've got to say you should have at least thought about them somehow finding out your name."

"…"

When he didn't say anything else, I concentrated on the knife on my leg. I should have been scared, but the cool metal blade mixed with my heated skin actually started to feel kind of good. Immediately I wanted to slap myself for the previous comment.

'_I'm already starting to lose it.'_

I just continued to lie there and ignore any feelings of pleasure coming from the knife on my leg. Sadness washed over me when the sweet knife was taken away. I felt myself kind of missing it while it was gone. I barley had time to dwell on that feeling because the knife was swiftly replaced by a tongue. When the tongue made contact with my skin the first thing that I did was try to pull away from the invading yet somewhat enjoyable feeling. The tongue stayed there for a good minute before it pulled away.

"Hmm…you taste a little salty."

I shot him a 'shut the fuck up' look before turning back to gazing in the other direction. He stood up, turned around, and walked over to the other side of the room.

'_Where the hell is he going?'_

After standing over there for about two minutes, he casually walked back over to where I was with a small smile on his face.

_'This has bad news written all over it.'_

The action looked a little suspicious, so I decided to say something.

"What the-"

My sentence was cut off by a harsh kiss that came crashing down on my lips. I was about to push him away, when I remembered I was still tied down and had no use of my arms. Suddenly I picked up on the strong flavor chocolate melting slowly in my mouth. The essence of chocolate mixed with our saliva. The taste was out of this world. I moaned silently in response to the delicious flavor.

After the chocolate melted and the taste slowly faded away, the intense kiss got even stronger. Fear that had once occupied my mind, was quickly replaced with a strong longing.

'_Well since this is going to happen anyway, I might as well enjoy it.'_

When I finally started to respond to the kiss, he pulled away.

'_What the fuck?!'_

I must have had a shocked look on my face because he started to laugh at me.

"You want it, don't you slut."

Instead of answering, I just started chuckling at his statement.

"Are you serious?!"

"Don't try to lie. I heard you moaning earlier."

'_Just tell him what he obviously wants to hear.'_

"Your right. I do want it."

A part of me actually wanted another one of those chocolaty kisses again. Instead of touching me, like I kind of wanted, he just laughed at me and cut off all of the ropes.

"What the fuck?! You're letting me go?"

With a smile he said, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

'_No!!!!'_

"Yes."

With my head hung low, I got up off the bed and grabbed my robe to cover myself. After I did that, I walked to the door, opened it, and let myself out. When I shut it back, I leaned against the closed door and slowly slid onto the floor.

"No, I didn't want to leave."

I just sat there for a couple of minutes, reflecting on my time in that room. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't hear anyone walk up next to me.

"He got you, didn't he."

I jumped a little at the sound of Matt's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he had you laying there actually wanting more."

I just nodded my head sadly.

"Come on, get up. No use getting sad over something you can't have."

I let him grab my hand and pull me up onto my feet. I couldn't stand on my own two feet so I fell forward, into his arms. Instead of pulling myself up, I just buried my head into his chest.

"I feel so ashamed of myself."

Tears ran down my face, soaking the front of his ever present striped shirt. I expected him to push me away, but he did the opposite. He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting gesture.

In a low voice he said, "It's okay. It's always like that the first time."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"The same thing happened to you?"

He just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah it has. It doesn't matter to me anyway."

I looked at him for a second before going back to crying over my current situation. We just stood there for I don't know how long, just waiting for me to stop crying. When I finally stopped sniffling, I lifted my head up and kissed him on the cheek.

With a sad smile I said, "Thank you for being there for me, Matt."

"No problem."

We stared at each other with smiles on our faces. The sweet moment came to a screeching halt when I heard my bedroom door slam open.

"When you guys are done with your sob fest, pack up!"

Matt asked, "For what?"

"Well, I got some leads that'll require us to go to Japan."

_'I bet his lead is that girl who he doesn't want to admit to sleeping with.'_

In a small voice I said, "But I don't want to go."

I was surprised when those words left my mouth.

"You don't want to go? Not even for me?"

I just stared at Mello with sad eyes. I watched as he walked over to me with a determined look in his eyes. I just stood there with a frown on my face. I expected him to beat me until I said 'I would come', but he didn't do that.

With a sly smile he said, "Come on. Come with us."

I shook my head and held my ground. He grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my head closer to him. I shut my eyes and waited for some form of pain to come. I heard was him call someone over to where we were standing. I gritted my teeth at the pain coming from my head and wondered who he called. The only thing I felt next was another pair of lips softly covering mines. I felt myself smile in spite of the pain coming from my scalp. My mind became cloudy and nothing else seemed to matter, but this wonderful and amazing kiss. It felt just like the kiss I got from Mello, only it was somehow different. I couldn't put my finger on it. The only thing that I could taste was mint and a hint of cigarettes.

'_Cigarettes? Who do I know that smokes?'_

I pushed that thought out my head and kissed back. I didn't want it to end, so I tried to wrap my arms around him to pull myself closer to him.

"Whoa! Okay you guys need to stop."

When I heard Mello's voice behind me instead of in front of me I opened my eyes. My eyes grew big when I made eye contact with Matt. My voice wavered as I tried to form the right words to say.

"That was you?"

All of a sudden the grip on my hair was released. My face met the ground with an unforgiving _SMACK! _Mello bent down, just so he could look me in the eye.

"So are you going to start packing so we can leave for Japan tonight?"

'_No…'_

While groaning in pain I managed to say, "Yes."

I looked up and tried to look Matt in the eye. It was hard because he was trying really hard to avoid making eye contact with me. I just pulled myself up, dusted myself off, and walked towards my room to get a suitcase to use.

_'Well, I hope Japan is fun.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You see, no rape! The next chapter will start in Japan. See you all next weekend. Don't forget to review.

;p


End file.
